Causing a Scene
by mj511k
Summary: One shot. Rizzles in a bar.


A/N: Haven't written anything in a really long time! Trying to get back into it, this is just a fun little one shot I wrote today from a different perspective. Rizzles, of course. (Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.)

—

"You're staring again."

Shannon jumped as the dish towel smacked her backside. Turning to glare at her co-bartender, Deanna, who was raising the towel again, she quickly covered her butt to prevent a second attack. "Aghh!" she shrieked, laughing. "Stop it!"

Grinning, Deanna lowered the towel. She leaned back on the bar, her brown eyes twinkling. "You're making it very obvious."

Shannon sighed. "Can't help it. It's like, hard not to look." She snuck another quick glance at the object of their conversation.

A large group celebrating a birthday was occupying a table and some of the bar space in the far corner. At the bar was a member of the party who had stayed to herself for most of the night. Shannon had noticed her right off the bat because this woman had an edge about her that she just couldn't place. Also because she was easily one of the most attractive people Shannon had ever seen.

Her long, black hair cascaded down her back in waves. She was tall, lean, slightly intimidating. Her olive skin was smooth, her features were strong. The cleft in her chin and hint of dimples that appeared when she spoke only added to her allure. Shannon wished she would smile so she could see the whole effect.

The woman glanced around the bar frequently and one time her gaze had met Shannon's. She felt silly afterwards but for that split second, Shannon felt like those dark eyes could see right through her. Then she had looked away, back down to her phone.

That was another thing Shannon had noticed. She kept to herself. She interacted enough not to be anti-social, but she was content to sit, sipping her beer and typing on her phone occasionally.

As the night progressed, Shannon had come to realize that a few of these women were law enforcement including the beautiful mystery woman. That explained the edge, the looking around, periodically scanning the area.

She wasn't the only one that noticed her. She knew others were as intrigued as she was because two people had already offered to buy the gorgeous woman a drink, which she politely refused both times.

Deanna nodded, pulling her curly brown hair up into a messy bun. "Yeah, I know. She's fucking gorgeous." Her eyes shifted towards the door as more patrons walked in. She picked up the towel again. "We're going to start getting slammed in here."

Thursday nights were always super busy.

Deanna gestured to the far end of the bar. "I'll take that end."

"Ok," Shannon agreed. She heard someone call out behind her and turned around, a smile on her face.

"What can I get you?" She cringed internally when she noticed who it was.

"Oh, hey Layla. Your usual?"

Layla was a regular at Apparatus, one of the very first customers through the door when the bar opened 4 years ago. It was primarily a lesbian hotspot but everyone was welcome and everyone always had a good time. In those 4 years, Shannon had seen Layla hook up with countless numbers of people. It was easy for her; she was very pretty and she was a lot fun. However, she could also be a total bitch. Shannon had seen numerous girls leave in tears because of her.

Layla raised her hand up to her forehead, pushing her bangs out of the way. Her auburn hair was cut into a chin length bob, with side bangs that covered most of one eye. Shannon had always loved the haircut and had contemplated getting a similar one but couldn't get past the annoyance of either having to look out of only one eye or constantly be pushing hair out of the way.

"I'll have a whiskey sour, annnd..." she trailed off, looking over to her left. "Let's get gorgeous over there another of whatever she's having."

Shannon glanced over to see who she was referring to.

Of course, it was the dark-haired beauty.

Shannon shrugged. "If you want to take the chance, sure." She turned her gaze back to Layla who was now looking at her with one brown eye.

"What does that mean?"

Shannon held up her hands. "She's been turning people down all night."

Layla smirked. "Maybe she's just waiting for the right offer."

Shannon fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Maybe."

"Send the drinks down," Layla called over her sequined shoulder as she made her way down to the far end of the bar.

"Layla!"

A cute, petite blonde that had just entered the bar minutes ago waved excitedly over at the spot where Layla stood with the brunette cop.

Shannon recognized her as a girl Layla had left with last week. She was young, much younger than Layla usually went for, for this reason exactly. They tended to get attached.

Layla turned, ignoring her completely as she fixed a grin on the woman seated next to her.

"Ready for another round? On me."

Shannon placed the drinks on the counter but lingered nearby, trying to hear the conversation.

The brunette shook her head. "I'm all set, but thanks."

The low, husky voice nearly made Shannon's knees literally weak. Holy shit.

It clearly had the same reaction on Layla. She had raised her eyebrows and shifted so she was closer to the bar.

"Layla!" The blonde started to make her way over.

Again, Layla ignored her. "Oh come on," she purred, laying a hand on the brunette's arm. "I would love to buy you a drink."

The brunette pulled her arm away subtly. "No. Really. I'm all set," she reiterated, an edge appearing in the tone of her voice.

The blonde woman slowed, lowering her hand as the smile fell. She ran the same hand through her hair, looking unsure. "Layla?" She called out.

Shannon felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. Sighing, she looked towards Layla. She hadn't even noticed.

But the mystery woman did. Glancing over at the blonde, she then looked up at Layla. "I think someone is calling you."

The blonde tentatively moved over to the end of the bar until she was at Layla's side. After a seconds hesitation, she reached out and gently tapped Layla's elbow. "Hey," she managed with a nervous laugh. "Wasn't sure if you heard me."

Layla huffed in annoyance. "I heard you. Do you need something?"

The blonde was obviously taken aback. "Oh. Uh, no, I don't. I just wondered, you know, if you wanted to grab a drink. You never called me, and I just-"

"But I never said I would call you." Layla interrupted. She sighed. "Look, Michelle-"

"It's Mackenzie," the blonde interjected, looking crestfallen.

"Mackenzie, whatever." Layla waved her hand. "It was fun, we had a good time. Right?"

Mackenzie nodded.

"That's all it was." Layla shrugged. "It's not personal or anything, I thought you understood. Please stop bothering me."

She turned away from Mackenzie and her attention went back to the brunette. She held out the blue moon. "Now, where was I?" she murmured with a smirk.

The brunette was silent for a moment and then she stood. She towered over Layla by a good 6 inches. "You were about to turn back around and apologize to that nice girl for talking to her the way you just did."

Layla's mouth dropped open and then she scoffed. "You're not serious?" She gestured behind her. "She wasn't getting the hint. I'm not interested."

The brunette nodded slowly, her eyebrows raised incredulously. "Kind of like how you're not getting the hint that I'm not interested?" she countered, folding her arms over her chest.

Layla just stared, her face turning red.

The brunette smirked and took the beer that Shannon had brought over and reached past Layla, handing it to Mackenzie. "Here," she said. "This is for you."

She looked back at Layla. "If you're not going to apologize, at least have the decency to buy her a drink."

Layla was fuming. Her mouth opened, then closed. She looked like she didn't know whether to yell or cry. "I'm out of here." She turned on her heels and stalked away as if she wasn't fazed but the tightness of her mouth and glossiness in her eyes gave her away. The place started buzzing as they watched her leave.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Mackenzie turned back to the brunette. "Thank you so much." Her voice still held a tinge of sadness. She played with the label on the bottle for a minute. "I really thought she liked me, you know? She told me I was beautiful and that I made her feel things no one else had, blah blah." She shrugged. "Guess it was just a bunch of lies."

The dark-haired woman sighed and touched her arm lightly.

"Listen, you're a beautiful girl, ok?" She pointed towards the way Layla left. "Do not let someone like that make you believe anything less. You'll meet someone, trust me. Someone who deserves you and truly wants to be with you." She forced the young blonde to meet her eyes. "You hear me?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks again."

The detective grinned. "You got it." She gestured to the dance floor. "Now go have fun."

Deanna let out a low whistle. "Damn. That was amazing."

"Right?" Shannon agreed. "She's incredible. I'm like, totally in awe over here."

Deanna pushed off the bar and nudged Shannon's hip with her own. "Go talk to her."

"What?! No." Shannon looked over and then back at Deanna, wringing her hands nervously. "What would I even say?"

Deanna shrugged. "Ask her if she wants a drink."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed incredulously. "Did you not see what she just did to Layla?"

Deanna tilted her head and looked at her for a long second before bursting out laughing. "You're the bartender, dummy." She pushed Shannon towards the other end. "You're supposed to ask her if she wants another one. It's expected of you."

Her heart in her throat, she started to walk over to the beautiful stranger. She heard the bell as the door to the bar opened, but paid it no mind, intent on reaching her destination.

She saw the woman look up towards the door and the subtle change on her face made Shannon stop in her tracks.

Interest.

For the first time all night, the stranger actually looked interested in something other than her phone.

Shannon stopped and swiveled to greet the newcomer, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked, smiling at the woman who just walked up to the bar.

Her smile faltered slightly as her eyes met a stunning pair of hazel ones. The perfectly coiffed caramel tresses fell neatly over her shoulders. The snug brown leather jacket fit like a glove and looked as soft and smooth as butter.

"I'll have a glass of your best Cabernet." The new arrival sat down on the edge of the stool, placing her bag on the one next to her. Shannon's eyes widened as she recognized the Hermès clutch. It could be a knock-off but looking at the rest of her outfit, Shannon doubted it. This woman had money.

Quickly looking away before she was caught ogling, she saw the woman looking around as if searching for someone. "Oh, are you meeting anyone?" She asked as she moved to get a wine glass. She found it hard to believe that a woman like this was alone.

The woman shook her head. "Oh, no," she responded with a little laugh. "I was heading home after work and I thought I'd stop in. A few of my co-workers have spoken favorably about this place and I was curious."

She glanced around again and then met Shannon's gaze. "They said it was a good spot for, what's the phrase..." she trailed off, lowering her voice. "A random link up?"

Shannon's eyes flew to the brunette who had made a snorting sound. Her hair was covering face but it looked suspiciously like she was laughing.

She smiled kindly at the hazel-eyed woman in front of her. "Uh, that would be a random hook-up", she replied. She raised her eyebrows. "Is that what you're here looking for?"

If that was the case, she would have no problems.

"Well, I've never really done it before," the woman confessed. She shrugged, a coy look on her face. "But if I happened to meet someone in here who I was immediately attracted to, I'm not object to seeing where it leads."

She glanced around again and then nodded her head discretely in the direction of the end of the counter. "Maybe it'll lead me over there." She tapped the bar. "What has she been drinking?"

"Um, well, Blue Moon. But just so you know...she's been turning down drinks left and right." Shannon shrugged apologetically.

"Has she?" A hint of a smile appeared on the woman's face.

Shannon nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she's in a relationship or whatever but I just wanted you to know." She grinned. "The last person to try, actually stormed out of here a little humiliated." She explained the story.

The blonde looked impressed. "How chivalrous." She glanced warmly over at the brunette who was back to staring at her phone and then back at Shannon. "Thank you for telling me." She leaned forward. "But I saw the way she looked at me when I came in," she whispered with a wink.

Shannon tried not to stare at her in the close proximity but this lady was sexy as hell. The woman stood back on her heels. "I'll take my chances," she finished, reaching for her wallet. "It'll be worth a shot," she deadpanned. She giggled. "Get it? A shot? We're in a bar?" She waved her hand around as she gauged Shannon's reaction. "I've been working on my witticism," she explained, looking slightly abashed.

Shannon grinned. And she was adorable. "That was good," she encouraged. Shannon glanced over at the brunette in time to see her roll her eyes. Ooh. That didn't bode well for the woman heading over there, she thought.

The gorgeous newcomer grabbed the drinks and stood. Taking a breath, she licked her lips. "I'm actually a bit nervous," she confessed, glancing at Shannon. Shaking her head slightly, she put a smile on her face and began to swagger over to the brunette.

"Like she even has a chance," a bitter voice beside Shannon declared, followed by the slamming of a glass down on the bar.

Shannon jumped and swiveled her head to see to it was. Layla had returned from where ever she had gone and was watching, a scowl on her face.

"Jesus, Layla, you scared me." Shannon held a hand to her heart.

Shannon suddenly felt an sense of protectiveness for the woman headed over to the beautiful police officer. "You know what?" she began, "I think if anyone has a chance, it's her." She met Layla's skeptical gaze. "Look at her! She looks like she stepped off a magazine cover!"

Layla made a face. "Whatever," she muttered.

Shannon turned her attention back to the end of the bar where the gorgeous woman had placed the drink on the counter and leaned on the bar next to it. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The dark haired woman met her eyes briefly and Shannon swore she saw sparks fly. Everyone seemed to wait with baited breath for the response.

The dark eyes then fell to the drink. "Looks like you already bought it." Though the response was straightforward, her voice was warm, with an air of sultriness in the tone.

The other woman smiled. "I suppose I did." She shifted against the bar slightly, angling herself more towards the woman on the stool. "Let me rephrase. Would you like to join me for these two drinks that I have already purchased?"

The brunette smirked. "I'll tell you what. If you can guess my name, I'll have a drink with you."

The other woman shook her head with a little laugh. "Oh, I don't guess."

"You don't... guess?" The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Hm." She shrugged. "Then I guess you must not want to have a drink with me that badly."

"No, I, I do." The woman looked stricken. "I just don't like to guess, I need to know the facts and have all of the evidence-"

Shannon could tell the brunette was just teasing as she shook her head, her eyes twinkling. She gave the stammering woman a sidelong glance. "You can't speculate? Hypothesize?" She paused. "Theorize?"

"Oh." The woman visibly relaxed. "Hmm. A theory." She nodded, back in her element again. "Yes. If I had to derive what I believe your name to be based on looks, personality traits and beverage choice..." she trailed off, making a big show of raking her hazel eyes over the detectives frame.

Shannon noticed the officer squirm slightly under the scrutiny and she didn't blame her.

The woman continued, ticking off the points methodically. "It would be short, but not a nickname. To the point." She squinted her eyes as she walked around to assess the brunette. "Plain but pretty, a diamond in the rough."

A few more people had gathered to listen. The honey-blonde moved closer to the brunette as she walked behind, trailing a finger across her shoulders and down her arm. "Classic." Facing her again, she smiled, reaching over for the bottle of Blue Moon. "Strong, but still feminine."

She held the bottle out to the brunette. "Your name would most certainly be-" she stopped, waiting.

The brunette's face broke out into a wide smile, dimples deepening. "Jane", she murmured in that delicious raspy voice. She took the bottle and nodded, obviously impressed.

The crowed buzzed. "She took the drink," a few people were mumbling excitedly.

The honey-blonde returned the smile. "Jane," she murmured, feeling it out. "It's perfect." She tilted her head. "Your turn."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? My turn?" She pointed the bottle. "Just to warn you, I am a former police detective."

The other woman smirked as she she lifted one heel to step up on the barstool rung and leaned slightly back, effortlessly hoisting herself up into the bar in front of the brunette, crossing her legs. "Then this should be your easiest case yet... detective," she drawled out, learning so close to the other woman that if either moved just a few inches, their lips would meet.

Shannon felt Deanna grip her upper arm tightly. "This is so freaking hot!" she whispered loudly into her ear.

Shannon nodded, her eyes still glued to the two women in front of her. "Should we tell her she can't sit on the bar, though?"

Deanna elbowed her. "No way!" She hissed.

Shannon watched Jane's gaze flicker from hazel eyes to perfect lips then back up to eyes. She swallowed as she then glanced over to the glass of wine. She studied the drink for a second, composing her thoughts.

"Elegant, classy." She paused.

"Timeless." She leaned back, her perceptive brown eyes dropping to the designer heels the woman wore, traveling up the smooth, toned legs to the fashionable jade dress under the expensive leather jacket...

"Rich."

Then meeting hazel eyes in a heated gaze. "Beautiful," she breathed.

There was a brief moment as they just stared at each other, seemingly lost in each other's eyes before Jane looked towards her drink, breaking the eye contact.

"Your name is- without a doubt," she began, taking the bottle with one hand and pulling the other woman closer with the other.

"Muffy Victoria Jacqueline Anastasia Wilhelmina Wellington the 5th!" she finished, holding up her bottle, grinning up at the other woman.

Chuckles erupted from the bar as the blonde threw her head back in laughter. Shannon thought it was one of most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. Jane seemed to agree, she was gazing at the other woman's face reverently.

The blonde's laughter faded as she met the detective's smoldering gaze and without breaking eye-contact, she uncrossed her legs and slid off the bar and onto the somewhat startled brunette's lap.

Jane reflexively looped her arm around the blonde's back, holding her tight.

The blonde delved her fingers into the thick, black tresses as she leaned forward, capturing Jane's lips with her own.

The kiss was deep and passionate, growing in intensity, their bodies swaying slightly as they alternated control.

The blonde gasped as they finally broke for air. "Oh! I- well, I-" she stammered, searching Jane's face.

Jane just stared at her, a small smile on her lips. "Well?" She asked, leaning forward to place a kiss on the blonde's jawline. "Was I right?"

"Wha-?" The blonde shook her head, trying to clear it and focus.

"Your name," Jane prodded. "Was I right?"

"Oh!" The blonde chuckled, running her hands over Jane's shoulders. "No, but your deduction skills are impressive," she murmured, smiling. "My name is Maura. Maura Dorthea Isles."

"Maura." Jane grinned and winked. "That was my next guess."

Maura laughed. She leaned in for another kiss, crushing their lips together again. They kissed slowly, sensuously, as Jane's hands wandered over Maura's back and sides, before traveling to her waist, pulling her hips as flush against her as she could.

Shannon's eyes widened as Jane's hands began sliding up and down the blonde's thighs that were on either side of her. "Mmm," a little moan inadvertently escaped as she watched Jane slip her hands underneath the hem of the green dress.

Maura placed her hands on the detective's and Jane opened her eyes, as if suddenly remembering where she was. She glanced around the room at the crowd surrounding them and laughed softly, looking a bit sheepish.

Maura smoothed Jane's shirt. "Maybe we should continue this at my place," she murmured as she slid off of Jane's lap, the drinks forgotten.

Jane cleared her throat. "Yes. Good idea."

She reached over and pulled her jacket off the hook on the wall as Maura grabbed her hand. She twisted around as she was led to the door, calling out her goodbyes behind her.

The door shut behind them and suddenly the whole crowd erupted, crazy over the events that had just unfolded.

Shannon and Deanna looked at one another. "Did that just fucking happen?" Deanna asked incredulously, raising her hands.

Shannon shook her head. "Damn. There's not a dry seat in the house right now, that's for sure." They laughed.

Deanna smiled wistfully. "Lucky. Both of them."

"Absolutely." Shannon nodded in agreement. "Wonder if we'll ever see them again," she murmured, looking over at the door.

—-

Maura continued to pull Jane across the parking lot to where her sleek gray Mercedes was parked. Turning around, she met Jane's gaze pulling her down for a kiss. When they parted, she grinned.

"That was so much fun!" She glanced back at the bar. "Do you think anyone realized that we weren't strangers?"

Jane chuckled. "I'd be surprised if anyone did." She shook her head. "I can't believe we actually had an opportunity to cross that off your bucket list."

She was referring to the bucket list addition Maura added after watching 'When A Man Loves A Woman' in which a husband and wife team pretends to be strangers who hook up at a bar. Maura had been fascinated with the idea and was determined to try it.

She grinned lopsidedly at Maura. "I am so turned on right now," she rasped, capturing Maura's lips with her own.

Maura shook her head as they parted. "I've never seen you act like that in public. But I liked it," she admitted, kissing the cleft in Jane's chin. "It was so sexy."

Jane licked her lips and shrugged. "I felt comfortable there, I actually like that place a lot." She glanced back at the building. "Great atmosphere." She turned her attention back to Maura. "That was some badass acting." She ran her hand over Maura's cheek and down her neck. "And no hives!"

Maura grinned. "We really played well off each other."

Jane nodded, amused at Maura's excitement. "Sure did." She pulled Maura closer. "So what happened to your meeting tonight?"

Maura stood on her tiptoes for another kiss. "Mmm. It ended a bit early so when you texted me that you were bored, I decided to stop by."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I think we just shocked the hell out of Rachel and her friends though."

Jane had only been with the FBI for a few weeks and felt obligated to go when her new colleague, Rachel, invited her out for some birthday drinks with her friends.

"We'll explain when you formally introduce me." Maura waved her hand dismissively. Then she gasped. "Oh! Now let's do the scene from When Harry met Sally!

Jane sighed. "I'm really starting to regret the Meg Ryan marathon last weekend."

"Oh, stop." Maura laughed. "It'll be fun!"

Jane wrinkled her nose. "The one where she fakes the orgasm in the restaurant?"

"Yes!"

Jane shook her head and pulled Maura closer, bending her head for a kiss. She nipped at Maura's lips before trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"How about we focus on the very real one I'm about to give you in about 30 minutes from now?" She murmured, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Maura tilted her head, considering. "That's not the same thing."

Jane sighed, rolling her eyes. "We can do it in the kitchen if you want."

Maura pursed her lips, pondering for a moment.

"It'll be practice for the actual scene," Jane added.

Maura smiled brightly. "Ok."

Jane nodded once, putting her hand on the small of Maura's back to lead her around to the driver's side. "Let's go, Sally."

"You got it, Har-"

Jane stopped short. "You call me Harry and you'll be practicing that scene alone."

Maura's laughter rang out as she pushed Jane away towards her own car, parked a few rows over.

"Then we can go to New York next weekend and do the Empire State Building scene from Sleepless in Seattle!"

"Maura!"

A/N: Wanted to add that a couple of you reached out regarding the movie this is from or just being a little confused as to why they acted as if they didn't know each other... i went back and cleared it up a bit in the story. It's the movie scene from the beginning of When a Man Loves a Woman where Meg Ryan's character and her husband pretend that they are strangers hooking up at a bar. Sorry for any confusion, lol.


End file.
